interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Teorie e Realitá
=Teorie e Realitá.= de E. Pigal Ex: Cosmoglotta, annu VIII No. 61 (6) Junio 1929, p. 104-109 On sovente cita Occidental inter li natural systemas de L. I., contra que Esperanto etc appartene, on di, al artificial projectes. Ti classification ne es totalmen just, specialmen ne in li hodial stadie de nor movement, quande li idé del naturalism ha inradicat se in li capes del mundlinguistes non-esperantistic. Li adherentes p. ex. de Volapük, Esperanto e Ido ha considerat quam lingue apt por international communicationes solmen un tal quel ante omni-cos es tre regulari e logical. Ma quam li protagonistes del naturalistic systemas mult vezes ha monstrat (vide anc «Exceptiones e li vive» de J. Prorók, nr 43) un lingue artificial deveni un lingue vivent quande it intra in usation, e tande it es submisset anc a su leyes. Ma in li vive dicta ne rigid regules de abstract logica, ma li biologic leyes: custom, analogie, psychologie etc. To es factes, trivialismes, conosset nu a omni occidentalistes. Ma quam ja sr de Wahl dit, just li ex-idistes nu tendentia mem al extrem del naturalism, e il opine que un tal evolution ne es recommendabil in li témpore quande li lingue ancor ne es acceptat e usat de grand circules. Li publico ancor hodie tre sovente e spontanmen identifica li idé del mundlingue con absolut regularitá. It es ya possibil que forsan pro to li systema de Julius Lott, quel esset tre natural (con li detriment de regularità), presc ne ha trovat adherentes. Inter omni projectes, Occidental es li sol quel in altissim gradu ha penat satisfar li amalgamation del du quasi contradictori postulates: regularità e naturalità. To es anc li cause pro quel Occidental, malgré li max desfacil conditiones exterior, successat crear un propri movement. Durant li unésim témpore de Occidental nor tasc esset defender li idé del naturalism contra li extrem artificialism del propagat systemas. In fact li vive consiste ne in extremes, ma in compromisses, regretabilmen, etsi li compromisses es perhorrescet del sincer amíc de un idé. Occidental ne possede principies, queles li proselytes partú deve obedir con ciec fidelità. Anc li tal-nominat etymologic ortografie, quel es necessi por obtener in maniere regulari milles de international natural paroles (p. ex.: differe-nt-i-a-t-ion, catolic-ism, period-ic-ità etc) ne es un principie quel on deve cavalcar in omni casus, e anc ta u it evidentmen have null avantage. Con bon rason noi scri foneticmen: mersí, jurnal, diné, seson, affere, depó, quam on es customat pronunciar ti paroles. In general li scrition in Occidental es etymologic. To es un directive, ne un principie. Ma ta u li paroles es mult traditionat anc per parla e u in Occidental inter ortografie e pronunciation vell apparir un discrepantie, noi prefere li scrition fonetic. Crudmen resumat, secun que un expression es nos familiari plu per parla o plu per scrition, li ortografie es o fonetic o etymologic. Do li general caracterisation plu convenent vell esser: historic ortografie. Noi deve ne-quande obliviar que nor programma es ne perdir nos in specular pri perduction de scolastic principies, ma crear e introducter un lingue international practicabil. Secuente li medial via aurin, li autor de Occidental con equità hodie caventa contra li sclavic imitation del naturalità del national lingues frances, angles, con omni lor exceptiones. Occidental es ne un nov reform del quasi-rationalistic systemas Ido o Esperanto, e anc ne un repetition del ancian naturalistic systema de L. I., ma lor sublimation, essent exposit al influentie catalysatori e al experienties del artificial systemas. De Wahl volet monstrar nos solmen, que it es fals fundar li L. I. sur un artificial systema. Il demonstrat que on deve prender quam fundament li natura, si on expecta success. Ma ti ci neo- naturalism de Wahl distiñe se del antiqui naturalism de Lott e Peano per egardar que li L. I. deve esser anc regulari e que por circa un decesim del notiones ne existe international elementes e por queles li autor artisticmen deve crear propri formes, ma assimilat al aspect unitari del systema. Li question es ne, quel systema de L. I. es li max bon in se, ma quel implica li minimun de shocant formes, por haver li max grand chances esser acceptat del publico. Un obstacul por li decision del publico certmen es anc li plurità del movementes concurrent de L. I. (to es ne li multità del projectes). To es un constatation quel noi audi sempre denove, precipue de nor esperantistic letores, etsì li Occidental-Union es parat coalir su propaganda coram publico con ti de altri movementes de L. I. si ili sincermen desira to. Noi anc prefere, si possibil, acceptar e utilisar li bon motivat propositiones de critica de quelcunc làtere, vice intransigentmen repulser les sin examination e subtener li exuberantie de nov secessiones del divers scoles de L. I. In fact, ne per li reformes li movement de Ido ha ruit, ma li cause es li desunion del Idistes pri lor acceptation o repulsion. Un demonstration por ti ci fact es to que durant li excellent firm direction de Dr. Couturat li Idistes ha fat li max mult reformes e li movement tamen havet successes, relativmen mem plu grand quam ti de Esperanto. Nam li condition por li success es li unità del experiment, quam sr Honti explica to in su articul «Question de correctità» in li present numerò. Li developation del lingue deve esser organisat, to es por Occidental in li Comité Explorativ de Lingue International Auxiliari (C. E. L. I. A.) e in li Occidental-Academie essent in fundation. Experimentes secun li idé o gusta de ti o altri scritor de L. I. ne posse nocer li movement quande it ja es fundat sur un sat grand nùmere de usatores. Esque on posse asserter to con absolut certità pri alcun systema de L. I. actual? Li plur-annual investigationes de CELIA, sub li direction de su secretario Mag. A. Z. Ramstedt ha monstrat pluri detal'es ameliorabil e ameliorat de Occidental. Ultra li proposit reformes (nin vice ny, mi vice mu etc) ja conosset al letores de Cosmoglotta, nu ex li labores de CELIA resulta que p. ex. -ant(i) (anc in Novial) es un plu apt suffix por li decenes (duant, triant, quarant etc) quam -ti (duti, triti, quarti etc) e que por li númere 5 cinq(ue) (cinq, cinquant) plu place quam quin. Per li reformes, Occidental in su actual form have un aspect plu harmonios quam in su precedent, quo es confirmat per multes de nor serios collaboratores; noi cita solmen li nòmine: Professor Albert Guérard, linguist e interlinguist, Protector del Occidental-Union. Ma ti progress de Occidental ne vell esser possibil si li membres de CELIA ne vell penetrar plu profund in li spíritu del lingue. Un detal'e sempre criticat del majorité del nov adherentes es li mollat sones ñ l', queles sr de Wahl ha introductet precipue por reciver in regulari maniere derivates con aspect natural de quelc verbes. Seductet per li alfabetes de angles, Ido e Novial, on fa objetiones anc contra li signes de accentuation in Occidental secun li modell del hispan. U ti signes incontra vermen desfacilitàs in practica, ili ya posse esser omisset totalmen in li litteratura, ma ne in li vocabulariums por scop de apprension. Anc in italian e in altri lingues on deve memorar li accentuation in mult paroles u it ne es signat. In ultra on ne posse recommendar un alterat accentuation: circúl o un modification del parol: circle, nom (vice circul, nòmine etc), quo vell destructer li regulari systema de derivation: circul-ari, circul-ation, nomin-ation, de-nomin-ator etc. Ma si noi vole abolir anc li application del apostrof (quel adver es ne un obstacul technical ma forsan un manca estetic), noi deve adopter quelc inregulari verbes de alt frequentie, p. ex. extinguer: extinction (vice: extiñer: extiñtion), distinguer: distinction (vice: distiñer: distiñtion), attinar (vice: attiñer) etc. Mem si l' ñ vell exister in null lingue, to ne es sufficent rason por condamnar les quam artificial e innatural. Sr de Wahl explicat que lu cardinal por li quasi-natural lingue Occidental es to que it ne es necessi que omni su formes es attestabil per exemples existent in alcun natural lingue, ma to que ili posse evoluer se in un natural lingue secun li dominant formes e leyes de mutation. Li sones ñ l' existe in pluri grand lingues e lor scrition quam in Occidental es conosset in li linguistica, in slovac e wend. Nu li CELIA, pos cooption del nov membres Prof. v. Sydow, Dr. Meysmans, Dr. Wormser e per iniciative del President honorari del Occidental-Union sr Gerald A. Moore, denove fa studies e experimentes pri li possibilità substituer formes plu placent al usual con ñ l', sin destructer li regularità. Ti explorationes ancor ne es finit e anc ne es cert, que li apostrof es eliminabil in omni paroles sin desavantage por li systema. Ma just ti question, illustrat in practica per li publicationes in li bulletin «Helvetia», monstra, que on presenta anc ci ne unexpedient ma pluri. It es necessi que existe ne solmen un bon propose por expedir un criticat element ex li lingue, ma anc por soluer in concordie li problema del tot serie de paroles a queles appartene ti un element. Poy appari li question pri adoption de ti propose. Li Occidentalistes, respectivmen lor Academie, anc in futurità va adopter nov formes si ili es vermen plu apt, to es, si ili es assimilat al spíritu del lingue e si ili augmenta li qualitàs necessi por facil usation e propaganda. Sam quam til nu, omni hom have li jure presentar su motivat propositiones lingual al CELIA por exploration e eventual acceptation in usa experimental. Por protecter li editores de litteratura contra devalvation de lor stocks, li Occidental-Union por chascun innovation va haver un periode de transition de pluri annus, durant queles es officialmen valid anc li obsolet formes. In fact un lingual form ya ne posse esser abrogat per li decret de un officie ma per que li usatores plu e plu prefere li nov form si in practica it monstra se plu apt quam li antiqui. In ultra on sempre posse tener generalmen usabil li antiquat libres per inserter folies complementari contenent omni obsolet formes con lor versiones actual. Ma in general va sufficer que secun li propose de sr Janotta li complet vocabulariums Occidental-national contene anc li obsolet formes signat per un cruz + (morte); durant que li formes in experimentation es signat per un asterisc * (nascentie) ante li parol. Publicationes queles contene nov formes ne acceptat, sin marcar les quam tales, con null equità pretende esser scrit in Occidental. Per li reformes organisat e subtenet generalmen ne es a timer un relevant desavantage material por li interlinguistes. Ma li moralic consecuentie che evident ameliorationes, quam monstra li experientie, es solmen avantageosissim tam por li propaganda quam por li usada del lingue. Noi posse blamar li Esperantistes just ne pro lor «konservema rezonachi», ma pro que ili es conservativ por un systema notorimen ne apt. In altri làtere li movement de Esperanto solmen in li ultim annus ha monstrat quant fortie inhere a stabilità. Si noi organisa li developation lingual in prudent consense con omni Occidentalistes e si noi conserva un bon systema, li triumf es cert. Ma li unità del movement es incomparabilmen plu grav factor social quam retuche de ti o altri detal'e secundari.